Jealous (Temporary Hiatus)
by SpeedsMyGame
Summary: Amy can't stand it, stand hiding her feelings for her best friend, the true blue hedgehog she knew all her years. She can't stand seeing Sonic and Sally together, she just can't. She had to figure out something, and she just happened to pull out that dark, green card. And that was to make him feel jealous. My first. R&R. On hiatus.
1. A New Start

**Hello everyone, I'm SpeedsMyGame, this is my first SonAmy story. This is based Invisible, by someone whom I cannot remember. Please R &R.**

 **But anyway let's start.**

 _"Rollin' around at the speed of sound! Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick around have to keep movin' on. Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!"_

The cobalt hedgehog ran to school, he always found that song a bit cheesy, but he liked it anyway. He ran extra fast just to see his best friend, Amy.

He then arrived, and he saw his best friend, Amy. At the speed at sound, he went to greet her.

"Hey Ames!" he said in his usual cocky attitude.

"How was your vacation?"

"Oh it was good, we went to see Soleanna. It was amazing! The forest, the beach, the New City, all the sculptures, we even saw the Festival of the Sun! We even saw the jungle, the gondolas, the-" Amy said

"Ok, ok that's enough I get the idea!" Sonic laughed.

"Anyway, you see, me and Sally are-"

He was cutoff by a certain chipmunk who just walked in.

"Hey Sonic!" Sally said

She then kissed Sonic, in which Amy felt a deep feeling of jealousy.

"Hey, uh so you and Sally are dating?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah we are, aren't you happy for us!" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, really am, you used to talk to me about it all year." she said, with a slight tone of jealousy.

Then they started to make out (Ughhhh!)

Amy was about die on the spot. She was so in love with him from the moment they met. Every time Sonic would say that they were just friends, she would want slap him and run and say "HOW COULD YOU!". But she couldn't.

"Anyway, I gotta go, bye Sonic!" she said.

"Man isn't she beautiful!" he told Amy.

"Yeah." she said sadly.

O _n Saturday_

Amy was waiting for Sonic, it was their movie night.

 _Five o'clock went to six_

 _Six went to seven._

 _Seven went to eight._

 _Eight went to nine._

It was **nine o'clock** and Sonic _**still**_ didn't show up.

She then got impatient, so she went to Sonic's house, and what did she see?

She saw a hedgehog and a chipmunk making out while watching her favourite movie.

"Sonic… how could you!" she cried.

She then ran home crying. She was so sad to see Sonic had forgotten about her.

It was 8:00am and school had started. Sonic went to Amy.

"Hey Ames, seen Sally anywhere?" he asked

"Oh here she is! There!" she said angrily.

"Huh, where?" he asked.

She then slapped him, so hard his jaw nearly broke.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For leaving me waiting on OUR movie night!" she yelled.

"I waited until nine, not until I walked in the RAIN to your house!"

"And what did I see through your window? I saw you with a certain chipmunk making out while watching my favourite movie!"

"Oh Amy I'm so-" he was cut off by Amy.

"Save it!" she said.

"Go to her, I guess she's more important to you than me!"

But he didn't instead he just walked away. Then she thought to herself.

"What am I going to do?" she thought. Then she thought of an idea.

She walked up to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, how are ya?" she asked.

"Good, What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to ask of you a favor..."

 **Ok I guess that's it please R &R, that's chapter one for you!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**


	2. The Plan

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this story. Please R &R. Thanks! I know I don't talk too much, but enjoy.**

The Plan

"Ok what, do you want?" Shadow asked.

"You know Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what about that Faker?" he asked.

"He's going out with Sally, look at them!" she exclaimed.

The two hedgehogs looked at the scene, of course, Sonic and Sally were kissing, well sucking face really, on the locker. The more Amy looked at this, the more her heart would shatter like glass. They pulled apart. Right when, they saw them, Amy had put her lips on Shadow's. For some reason Sonic felt something strange inside of him. "Nah," he thought. "Must be a coincedence".

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked.

"Listen, I am in love with Sonic and I need you to help make him jealous, okay?" she said.

"No thanks, I am not taking requests for things like this!" he replied coldly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaseeee?!" she pleaded.

"Alright, alright, but you owe me ten rings, ok?" he said.

"Okay, Okay, I get the idea." she smirked.

Sonic and Sally went up to Shadow and Amy.

"So what's this about?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, yeah me and Shadow are dating!" Amy said.

"Congrats!" Sally congratulated the two, the both completely oblivious to the fact that were doing this to make Sonic jealous."Thanks!" she said.

"Well somebody is quiet..." Sonic teased.

"Hmph!" Shadow said.

Then, out of nowhere, Rouge and Knuckles came. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Rouge greeted seductively. "Oh nothing, we were just congratulating Shadow and Amy on their relationship!" Sonic said. "Oh cool, congrats!" They said.

Sonic and Sally started to kiss, Amy started to get impatient, and well jealous. They finally pulled apart. The bell rang for the next period.

"Ok looks like its time for class, bye guys!" Amy then left after she said that.

"Wait Amy, Shadow!" Sonic and Sally yelled.

"What do you two want?" they asked.

"We would like to invite you to a double date!" they said in unison.

"Oh, uhhh…." Amy said.

"Please!" Sally pleaded.

"Alright, alright!" Shadow said.

"At the movie theater, 9pm, Saturday, okay!" Amy said.

"Ok, sweet!" Sonic said

"See ya!" They both left.

Shadow and Amy both said to each other in unison, "We got work to do..." .

 **Ok I guess that's the end of chapter 2, bye!**

 **-SpeedsMyGame ;)**


	3. The Double Date

**Hey I'm back! I am sorry for taking so long, my laptop had to be fixed, the computer fan was out of place. Anyway I am back and I hope you are enjoying the story :).**

 _~Previously~_

 _Shadow and Amy both said to each other in unison, "We got work to do! "_

 **~The Double Date~**

It was Saturday 9pm and Amy was getting ready for the movie theater. She wore what she usually wears when she goes out to casual places.

Soon Shadow had arrived in a tux to take her.

"Wow you're overdressed!" Amy said.

"Isn't this what people usually wear when they go to the theater on a date?" he asked.

"Never mind. We have to go, this plan must go into action." she said in a hurry.

Shadow and Amy went into the car and prepared to leave.

When they arrived at the cinemas, they met up with Sonic and Sally.

"Hey guys!" Sally said casually.

"Uh hi, sorry we're late." Amy said simultaneously.

"No prob" Sonic said.

Amy and Sonic stared at each other for a while. Shadow realized this and acted as if he was annoyed from the two.

"Amy!" Shadow said as if he was yelling.

"Oh sorry!" Amy said.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked her.

They pretended to argue, but Sally and Sonic literally argued. After they solved everything, they went to see their movie. Sonic and Amy gave each other awkward glances.

When they arrived at the movie, Sonic sat next to Sally and Amy sat next to Shadow. Amy was sitting next to Sonic as well. They were watching _'Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension',_ Sonic and Amy always liked this movie series. They always watched it.

 _~30 minutes later~_

Amy was annoyed. Sonic and Sally had already started to make out and this was the reason she was annoyed. **(Definitely! XD)**

Later on she was about to throw her popcorn on Sonic, he was making her annoyed and jealous. She was fuming. Then her temper rose. And then she did it. She spilled all the popcorn on Sonic and left the cinemas and went outside and sat on the bench. Shadow decided to play his role and followed her. Sonic and Sally both sat there shocked.

After, Sonic and Sally both followed them up. Amy was leaving.

"Amy what's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? ARE YOU SERIOUS? First you leave me alone sitting by myself and now this?" she yelled. She shook her head and left.

And all Sonic did was stand there by himself in the dark, cold night.

 **Oooh, poor Amy, but smart Shadow. Anyway sorry for the long wait but see you next time for the next chapter.**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**


	4. Making It Up to a Certain Rose

**Hey guys, happy new year! Hope you all had a good time! Anyway, what are we waiting for? Lets start!**

 **Making It Up to a Certain Rose...**

Sonic the Hedgehog stood their in the rain thinking about what he did. Shadow walked up to him and said...

"Hmph. Pathetic... faker!" he grumbled.

And Sonic did not say a thing, nor did he make a scowl. He was right, he wished he hadn't made Amy so annoyed and left out. He decided to make it up to her.

"Hey babe, next Saturday, my place?" a seductive voice said behind him. It was Sally.

"No thanks, I've got plans." He said. He was going to make it up to Amy...

"Ugh, whats gotten into him?" She thought aloud. She rolled her eyes and went home alone.

 _Next Saturday_

 _Amy was sitting on the couch, watching some movie when she heard a knock on her door..._

 _"I should call Sonic to come over"_ she thought. _"Oh wait he's probably with Sally"._ She groaned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Mom is that you?"

"Ames its me!" a voice replied.

Amy opened the door and was greeted by a certain blue hedgehog that she did not expect to come.

"Hey Ames, I wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry for what I did." he said, apologising.

He gave her a bouquet of her favorite roses.

"Its ok Sonic, but I wasn't expecting you to come here!" she exclaimed. Anyway, she let him in.

Sonic went inside and picked a good movie and helped himself to some popcorn. They decided to watch _Just Go With It_. It was a movie that Amy always liked. Sonic hated chick flicks, but he was fine. As long as Amy was happy.

During the middle of the movie, they decided to take it off and sit down and talk. They starting talking about their relationships.

"So what's Sally like?" Amy asked her big crush.

"She's pretty cool actually, and smart!" he answered.

Amy sighed feeling excrutiating pain in her heart hearing his answer.

"What's the prob?" Sonic asked cooly.

"Oh nothing" she lied.

"Anyway whats Shadow like?" Sonic asked the rose.

"Oh him, he's dark, but he's really great! I'm glad that he is ok after Maria, but he's fine!" she answered.

"You see, I'm just really sorry about-" Sonic was cut off.

"It's fine, don't worry" she said.

Soon they were leaning in. Both their hearts were beating. And then this...

"Hahahaaa! Wait 'til Sonic sees this!" a voice in the bush laughed, taking a picture of Sonic and Amy kissing...

 **Oooohh, what do you think will happen? And who do you think was the guy taking the picture? I'm planning a new one-shot. Anyway 'til next time, I'm out!**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**


	5. Math Help with a Touch of Love

**Hey guys! I hope you are liking this story! BTW, if there is any problems with my writing, could you please give me tips, its my first time writing. Anyway let's start chapter 5!**

 **Math Help with a Touch of Love**

Sonic and Amy broke apart. They backed away from each other, with Amy saying

"Sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Its OK it was just an accident" Sonic said. "It's not like you meant it, right?"

And there they were, the words that broke Amy's heart, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Right, let's not tell Sally or Shadow" she replied "I think you should go know."

"Yeah" he said.

As he got up, Amy went to open the door for Sonic.

"Bye Ames" he said, and he ran off. Amy stood there, smiling at the occurring events.

Little did the two of them know that someone had a picture of them kissing...

 _Monday 9am at school._

Amy was getting her books from her locker when Shadow came up to her.

"So, any progress" Shadow said, darkly.

Amy, who was rolling her eyes, said,

"They say 'good morning', Shadow"

"Whatever." He retorted.

"Well, if you really want to know, Sonic and I were hanging out, and we kissed!" she answered.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"What's what?" a voice said behind her. It was Sonic.

"Well, we were talking about Rouge's upcoming party! Right, Shadow?" she lied.

"Yes, I'm not thinking of going" Shadow said, going along with Amy's lie.

"Of course you're not. You never go to any parties." Sonic said with a smirk.

"That's because I'm not a faker like you." Shadow retorted.

"Hmph. Really...?" Sonic scoffed.

Before Shadow could say a word, the bell rang and it was time for class.

"Well I'm off to class. Sonic, Shadow what do you two have?" Amy asked.

"I have history, unfortunately." Shadow said. "When I hear history, all I remember is Maria."

"Well I have math" Sonic said with a frown, but I was happy because I had math too. I told him I had math as well. So we walked to class together and started laughing at each others jokes.

 _In math class._

"OK class I know I should be teaching you but the doctor said that I can't stress myself, so do what you want, don't ask why I am here because that's none of your business." said Mrs. Sonia (A/N I know that's Sonic's sister in Sonic Underground, but it doesn't really matter)

"YES!" everyone shouted joyfully.

".. But aren't we supposed to be doing math?" Tails asked.

"Tails!" the class shouted.

"Fine! Here, do these math sheets!" Mrs. Sonia said.

"Ugh" everyone groaned.

 _Few minutes later..._

Sonic got up to a very hard question, so he decided to ask Amy for help.

"Hey Ames, can you help me with this algebra question?" he asked.

"Sure! What is it?" she told him.

Sonic pointed to the question and their hands touched. They felt a spark.

"Um OK, obviously, you have to move variables here and normal numbers there." Amy continued to explain.

"Thanks Ames, I appreciate it." Sonic thanked her, and they were staring into each other's emerald green eyes for a long time when Mrs. Sonia said,

"Hey lovebirds, separate!".

Sonic and Amy rolled there eyes at this, but Amy felt weak in her knees.

 _Meanwhile with Shadow and Sally_

"Pachacamac was stopped by his daughter, Tikal, who was trying to convince her father to not take over the power of the Master Emerald..." Mr. Antoine said, continuing in a boring, slow voice.

"Ughh..This is _so_ boring" Sally groaned. Shadow, who sat next to her said,

"I know right. There's nothing worse than this!"

"Especially with Mr. Antoine" she said. "Hey, aren't you Amy's boyfriend?"

"Yes, you must be Sally." he replied.

"Yes I am, and you must be Shadow" she said.

"Don't you just hate this class?" Sally asked him.

"Yes, why do you hate this class?" he answered.

"I hate is because of that idiot Mr. Antoine!" she said. "He is the most stupidest teacher ever to exist in history! Like, he should teach us about how stupid he is since he teaches history!"

"Well, I see." Shadow said agreeingly. "I hate it because when I remember history I remember Maria."

"Who is Maria?" Sally asked the black hedgehog. She had never heard of such person.

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **On Space Colony A.R.K., a blonde girl wearing a blue outfit was looking at the blue planet outside the big, glass window.**_

" _Don't you wish you could visit that planet?" Maria said to Shadow, who just walked into the control center._

" _Yes. Professor Gerald showed me some pictures of it. I think its called 'Earth'" Shadow told her._

" _He said we might be able to go"._

" _Yes! I can't wait Shadow!" Maria exclaimed. Shadow smiled at Maria, as they started to wonder about what the planet was like._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Oh, what happened to her?" Sally asked.

"She was suffering an incurable disease called _Neuro Immunodeficiency Syndrome"_ _Shadow told her._

 _~Flashback~_

" _Get them! Get them quick!" a strong voice called. It was a G.U.N. agent._

 _The girl and the hedgehog ran to the control center on Space Colony A.R.K. to escape. Without Shadow knowing, Maria activated the escape pod on her._

" _What?! Maria, what are you doing?" Shadow said._

" _Shadow," she said at her last breath._

" _I know we always wanted to go to that planet together, but it seems you'll have go by yourself!"_

" _What, Maria?!"_

" _Please! I beg of you Shadow! For all those people living on that planet, give them a chance to be happy!" saying her dying wish._

" _MARIA NO!" Shadow yelled._

" _Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the girl said crying._

 _Then she sent the pod, and it fell towards Earth. Then, she died._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you. I'm sorry for your loss." Sally said in sympathy and holded his hand.

"Its OK" Shadow told her. They stared into each others eyes, until Mr. Antoine told them,

"Hey! Stop talking!".

They both puffed and went back to their work. Soon, the bell rang and their next period came.

 **Awww, Shadow's story is so sad! Cute chapter, don't you think? Anyways, please R &R. I hope you liked it. I'm out.**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**

 **P.S. If there is anything wrong, please PM me, OK! BTW, story chapters might be slow due to internet issues. Bye!**


End file.
